The Secret Daughter of a Married Couple
by mrshoratiosshades309
Summary: Heather has a father. Heather has a mother. They are married. So, why does she have to pretend she isn’t related to them in any way? COMEPLETED. Sequel coming up, "Walking Two Roads"!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own the Greek gods that are mentioned in this story.**

**They are figments of the Ancient Grecians imaginations.**

**I only own the character of Heather.**

**:Chapter 1:**

"Wake up, Heather!" My father called from the kitchen of our house. I could hear sizzling. Either Dad was working or cooking.

I groaned as usual. I heard Dad sigh heavily. I got up and off my bed made of steel – handmade by my father and assembled by me – and walked towards him. I stopped when I saw who else was there.

"Hey, Artemis!" I said trying to sound cheerful.

My aunt looked up apparently gloomy. "Hello, Heather," she said.

I looked hard at her. "Something happen?"

Artemis looked at the breakfast my father was preparing. It was a deer. She started to sob. "He didn't deserve this! Poor Steve!" She ran out of the house.

I looked at my father and shrugged. "Where was Mom last night? I didn't hear her come in," I asked, trying to start a conversation. I walked over to Dad.

He kissed me on the forehead. "She went with Uncle Ares last night," He replied gripping the pan he was holding on the stove tighter. He was mad.

I smiled. It wasn't because it was a good thing that my mother was cheating on my father. It was because I am one of the only people who can cheer my father up. I'd always thought that I was the only one who could cool Dad down. "How much do you want to bet that she'll come home pregnant – again?"

"Three drachma," Dad said, still looking at the lamb he was cooking.

I laughed. "That's cheap! I hear Athena will be stopping by today to order new armory," I walked over to the table and set it for two.

"That's about eight drachma. What are you planning to do with all that money?" Dad asked.

I thought hard about that. "I'm saving up," I said after a while.

Dad laughed. "Saving up for what?"

"I have no idea…" I looked at my crippled and deformed father. I felt so bad for him. I had to be kept a secret. His own wife had to have five (or more, I haven't been counting) kids with his brother. His mother had to throw him off Mount Olympus. You guessed right, my father is Hephaestus. He's the Greek god of fire and the forge, not to mention craftsmanship. Mom is Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, love and desire.

I am Heather, the goddess of curiosity and secrecy. That's what I'm all about. I could never tell anyone the secret about myself even if I wanted to. I gave Pandora the gift of curiosity. You could say that I am the reason as to why she opened that box. I made sure that that curiosity would overwhelm her and she would finally open the box and almost destroy mankind.

I have dark hair and dark eyes like my father. My hair is wavy and beautiful because of my mother. I'm not totally fashion obsessed. Anything pretty and comfortable would do. I work hard as well.

Let's go back to my secret. I am believed to be the daughter of Gaia and Gaia alone. Nobody even bothered to confirm my story so I got away with it. Then again, so many gods lie that everyone, soon, gets used to it. Still, if you asked her, she would say that it's the truth – which it isn't. But, who am I to blame?

"How did you sleep, Dad?" I asked him as he set the lamb on the table, trying to change the subject. I yawned and hugged him.

"I didn't sleep at all," He answered, yawning as well. "I was up making more lightning bolts for Granddad Zeus. I finished them when dawn came. Now, don't try to lecture me on the importance of sleep. I'm immortal, I don't need it."

I pouted. "Sure, Dad," I looked out the window and saw Ares walking this way in the distance. "Dad, I think Ares is on his way here."

He joined me at the window and put a hand on my shoulder. "What does he want now?"

I shrugged and went back to my breakfast. I really don't mind Ares' presence. Dad hates his guts. Mom loves him.

"He's probably going to tell me about how great Mom…" My father started to say. I'd rather not tell the rest – it's quite graphic.

I hope that by now you understand the situation. This is because my story is about to take a few turns towards Trouble Boulevard. I heard a pounding on the door; by the way this is in present day, for all of you mortals reading this. "Miami-Dade PD!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door.

Dad rolled his eyes and yelled, "I know it's you, Ares. You can't fool me."

At that, Ares opened the door. He had his usual armor on but he was holding his helmet. He never did that – ever. Uncle Ares' helmet was his dignity, along with his unit that he will never learn to keep away from anyone. Ares still looked awesome – compared to my dad's ragged, sleeveless tunic. I looked the lamest out of the three of us. I was wearing a blue v-neck and a pair of faded jeans. Both were form fitting. I can't help it! Sue me! I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. Ares still looked so – I cut myself off thinking, "_Am I crushing on Ares, the god of war?"_

"Hey, Heather," Ares said, noticing me. I smiled shyly back.

"What do you want, Ares?" asked Dad.

Ares raised his arms in the air out of innocence. "Nothing! Just wanted to drop by and say 'Hi'," He stepped backwards, toward the door.

Dad gave him a death glare and said, "Leave. Now!" And he did.

I hope now you can better appreciate your siblings when you see the sibling rivalry going on here. If you don't, be that way. If you do, good for you! You just passed your first test in 'Common Sense', taught by the one and only, Heather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, I had a most pleasant dream.

_I was in the Eleusis fields. The flowers were more beautiful than ever. I was wearing a beautiful and meticulously arranged pearl-white robe. I heard footsteps and turned around. It was Ares. I smiled. He was dressed in his armor, but his helmet was not present._

_Suddenly, the setting changed. We were at Central Park, New York City. This place is Number One on my list of favorite places to be. Ares and I were in our human forms. Ares was in his biker's outfit. I looked the same for the most part. I mean, I usually wear a v-neck and a pair of jeans. We were looking at the view of the buildings. Everything was just amazing and it felt so great. Something faint within me told me that this wasn't right. Me? Falling in love with Ares? No Way! But, I just couldn't resist. I looked at Ares. He mouthed three words. I can't read lips but inside, I knew what he meant._

_The view was marvelous. The skyscrapers reflected against the water like rainbows dancing gracefully. In the distance we could hear a duck quacking. The tall grass waved gently with the wind. Everything was just so calm and relaxed. I wanted to stay there forever and ever, with Ares by my side._

I awoke suddenly due to my mother calling from the door of my bedroom, "Heather! Rise and shine!"

I wanted to groan but decided against it. My mother hated it when I groaned. She said it was 'un-ladylike' and impolite. She should look in the mirror. Is cheating on your husband ever considered polite? I didn't think so.

"Come on, Heather. Up and at 'em," My father called.

"_Oh great,_" I thought. "_Quality family time._" I walked out into the kitchen and there was a cake on the table.

"Who died?" I asked.

Dad smiled at me. "Don't be silly. No one died," He kissed my forehead.

Mom danced around the table in a way that made me wonder how she could ever be related to me. "Good morning, dear," She walked up to me and kissed me on both cheeks and resumed dancing around the table and juggling the eating utensils.

I exchanged scared looks with my father. He asked me, "How does one forget her own 1947th birthday?"

"_Oh yeah,_" I thought. "_How could I ever forget?_" I smiled back at my father. "I remember now! 53 years until I reach my 2000 mark." I turned around to change into my birthday gown that Mom put in front of my closet on each and every one of my birthdays. "_Just another chapter in my life…_"

"I'm gonna invite Demeter, Poseidon and, of course, Athena! How could I ever forget Athena?" I heard Mom think out loud. I shook my head. Sometimes, you feel like you love your parents for actually having you instead of finding ways to kill you before you were even born but you don't want them around at the same time. Yeah, I got that feeling just about then. I wanted to hide my face in the Underworld until the day was over and all of the party shavings were cleared up already. But then again, you've gotta love your parents.

The next thing I knew, Mom and Dad were fighting over whether or not we should invite Ares and Hera. Zeus was definitely on the guest list. I mean, come on, he's Zeus for all the gods' sake.

I felt like I needed to step out for a bit. "Mom? Dad? Can I go to the beach for a while? I promise I'll come back before the party starts," I asked my parents, poking my head out of my door.

"Sure!" My Mom exclaimed, still dancing around the kitchen table. "Anything for my little 1947-year-old angel!"

"Little?" I asked myself meekly. I came out of my room and walked over to the main door. I looked back at my parents. Dad was busy putting up streamers in so many colors I didn't even bother counting them. My mother was still dancing around the table with my cake on it without a care in the world. I needed to leave – NOW.

I went to the part of the Aegean Sea coast that was closest to Mount Olympus. I met up with Poseidon there. He smiled at me.

"I hear it's someone's birthday today," He said in a singsong voice.

I laughed. "If you're going to embarrass me, Aphrodite did a sufficient amount of that. I don't need more lap dancing around a kitchen table. Once in a lifetime in good enough,"

Poseidon sighed. "Dite's at her dancing again. I feared that this would happen. I will hang around Hephaestus instead and try to avoid her. Thanks for the heads up." Poseidon said, chuckling. He reached into the sea and pulled out a necklace of pearls. I gasped. "For you. From me." He said.

"Thank you! Aw, Poseidon, you didn't have to do this!" I accepted the necklace anyway and tried it on. It was perfect.

He leaned in closer to me. "I know about your secret," He whispered.

I looked at Poseidon. "If it has upset you in any way-" I began to say.

Poseidon jumped back. "Woah! No, no! I'm fine with it! I just wanted to let you know that I know."

We both laughed. "I'd better get going." Poseidon interrupted. "Hermes tells me that Hephaestus needs my help," With that, my great uncle trotted off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I watched as the waves crashed into the shore and tickled my feet as I wandered the coastal line.

"Hey, Heather," I heard someone say behind me. "Are you alright?" She adjusted herself to face me. Artemis.

"Hi, Artemis. I need your advice," I told her.

"As your aunt or as your friend?" She asked.

"As a friend," I answered.

"Okay,"

"I think I'm falling in love with Ares," I confessed, biting my lip.

Artemis didn't get mad. "Does anyone else know about this?" She asked me in a concerned and motherly way.

"Nope," I answered. "You're the first one I've told."

Artemis smiled. "I think you should go for it. That is, if he likes you back."

I smiled. "I'd better get back to Mom and Dad. They're gonna get mad if I don't come in the next few minutes."

"Why on Mount Olympus would they do that?" Artemis asked.

"Shame, Artemis. You forgot your own niece's birthday! How could you?" I cried in disbelief.

Artemis laughed. "Sorry. I'm just caught up in all this other stuff like protecting the forest and the animals that reside in it and all."

"Enough to forget a family member's birthday?!"

"Yeah, kind of," She told me, shrugging.

I laughed as well and hiked towards my house when someone else caught up with me.

"Hey! Heather, wait up!" Erichthonius called. I whipped around and smiled at my half-brother.

"Hey, Eric, what's up?" I asked him when he caught up with me. I addressed Erichthonius as Eric because it was just easier to say.

He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Let's walk to Dad's house."

"I was just on my way there," I told him – yes, Erichthonius knew.

"Cool," He remarked. "Happy Birthday."

I punched him playfully in the arm. "Please don't do anything embarrassing today. PLEASE!"

"Why not?"

"Because then I will never be able to show my face on Mount Olympus – ever again." I said with a straight face.

Erichthonius agreed with me. "Sure,"

"So, how've you been?" I asked him.

"Alright, I mean, it's not like I'm still King of Athens. I still get bored. But, things have been better after Zeus granted me the latitude to visit you guys on Mount Olympus." Erichthonius replied.

When we reached Dad's house, Mom was testing the karaoke machine – wait, we have a karaoke machine?

"Mom? What's with the karaoke machine?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, what do you think it's for?" She said into the microphone. It sounded all scratchy so she hit it with a dainty hand. "Hephy, dear, can you give me a hand here?"

Dad emerged from his mini workshop in the back of the house all sweaty and stinky. When Mom saw him she said, "Never mind," and looked away. Dad noticed Erichthonius.

"Erichthonius! How are you doing, son?" He exclaimed, limping towards him. When he finally got to Erichthonius, he patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Dad," Erichthonius greeted as I went over to my mother and helped her with the karaoke machine. When we got that all fixed up, Mom zapped (or, at least, that's what I call it) the house and it turned beautiful – not that it wasn't beautiful to begin with. I mean, Dad made it and he's the creator of beauty.

Just then, there was a pounding on the door. Mom opened it and giggled. I saw who the guests were. The guests were the worst people that could be there – they were the rest of the Olympians. "Oh, please, Mom, no! Why would you do this?" I yelled and ran into my room.

From my room, I could hear Mom gossiping, Zeus proclaiming random things, Hermes bumping into anything possible, Dad working on something in his mini workshop, Artemis crying, Apollo singing karaoke, Athena saying useless facts, Hera screaming out at the sight of anything out of place, Ares destroying anything Hermes didn't, Poseidon making small tremors with his triton, Demeter mourning on about Persephone who in fact is NOT dead and Dionysus belching. It was absolutely, positively the worst day of my life.

"Must they always do this?" I cried out to no one in particular. At that point, I wished I could just die. I couldn't. I'm immortal. "Why me?" I screamed.

Well, someone heard me scream because I heard footsteps approach my room and knock on the door. "Heather, open up!"

"No!" I screeched, jumping on my bed to cry myself to sleep. I wept and wept until my eyes went sore.

"You can't just stay there until you die, sis," Erichthonius called from the other side of the door.

I pouted. "What if I want to?" I said shakily.

Erichthonius knocked on the door again. "You can't do that because-"

"Because of what?" I interrupted rudely. "Because then you'll tell Dad? And then you're gonna whine your way off Mount Olympus and beg to be King of Athens again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the two songs at the end of this chapter. "How Deep Is Your Love" belongs to the Bee Gees. "Everytime We Touch" belongs to Cascada.**

**A/N: This is the end of the first story in a trilogy. Look for "Walking Two Roads", the sequel!**

**Chapter 4**

"Because I care about you! You're my half-sister!" Erichthonius yelled. He wasn't mad; he just does that when he wants to get his point across.

"That means you should care about me only half as much!" I called back. I knew it didn't make sense. It's better than saying nothing.

Erichthonius sighed heavily. He lowered his voice. "Just let me in," He pleaded. "Please, open up."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I got up and reluctantly opened the door for my half-brother. "What do you want?" I retorted.

"I want you to tell me why you just suddenly ran out of your own party," He said matter-of-factly. He sat down on my bed and I sat next to him. "Something's bothering you, Heather. I've known you since ever."

"I- I'm in love with Ares," I answered obediently. I looked at Erichthonius in the eyes. The look in his dark eyes was flabbergasted. "See?" I exclaimed. "This is why I didn't want to tell you!" I started to get up and walk away when he stopped me.

"That's not the whole story," He said in a serious tone. I couldn't hide anything from him. He's my half-brother for Zeus' sake!

I down. "And, Mom is the most embarrassing goddess on Mount Olympus."

Erichthonius laughed. "I wouldn't know how that feels," His parents are Gaia and my dad. Don't ask me how. Dad said he'd tell me when I turned 2000. He said that it's not for someone my age to know. I'm 1947 years old, Dad! The mortals learn about that stuff at 16! But, I'm not complaining.

"Yeah," I laughed with him. "I wonder how the earth can embarrass you,"

Erichthonius smiled at me. "What are you going to do about your problem?"

"Which one?" I asked him.

"Ares," He breathed.

"I honestly don't know," I told him. "I asked Artemis for advice and she said to go for it."

"What?!" Erichthonius exclaimed. "She said what?"

"Don't ask me why," I protested. "Either way, I'm still going to do it."

Erichthonius looked at me as if I was Medusa.

"Eric," I started to say and he ran out of the room. "Thanks, bro, thanks," I said.

I went into the living room but he was gone. I rushed past a drunken Dionysus and a weeping Artemis and to the door. I lunged it open and he wasn't there. "Eric,"

I walked back inside and stared out the window. I felt Ares' presence behind me. "What?" I asked bluntly.

"I want to talk to you," Ares answered calmly. My heart melted at the sound of his voice.

"About what?" I asked just as calmly, despite the fact that my heart was racing. I didn't look at him.

"A little birdie told me how you feel about me."

I still didn't look at him. I could see him from the corner of my eye. "Artemis," I said through gritted teeth. I finally looked up at Ares and smiled.

He slowly put an arm around my shoulder. I quietly thanked Zeus that Dad was not here or else he would separate us and we would never be this close again.

"What exactly did that little birdie tell you?" I asked Ares.

"That you're in love with me," Ares answered.

_I believe in you_

_You know the door to my very soul_

_You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_

_You're my savior in the storm_

_And you may not think I care for you_

_When you know down inside that I really do_

_And it's me you need to show_

_How deep is your love?_

"That little birdie was right," I told him. I looked at Ares; his brown eyes showed something not everyone could see in Ares. They showed love, true love. He leaned down and we kissed.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times; we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_Every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you in my life_

_Every time we touch, I feel the static_

_Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you fell my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you by my side_


End file.
